A Bug's Life VHS 1999
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed to Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * The Walt Disney Company Intro * Enjoy all the magic at home Opening Previews * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad * Alice in Wonderland/Robin Hood Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Join Us for a Special Preview Opening Previews (cont.) * Tarzan Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm, Ltd. - THX Opening Logos and Title Card * Walt Disney Pictures * Pixar Animation Studios * Walt Disney Pictures presents * A Pixar Animation Studios films * "A Bug's Life" Chapters * Harvest Time * Princess Atta Gets Stressed Out/Flik's Invention * Dot Meets Flik/Flik Loses All the Food * The Grasshoppers * Flik's Trial * Flik Goes for Help * P.T. Flea's Circus * 'Flaming Death!' * City Lights/Flik Tries to Find the Warriors * The Robin Hood Act * Flik's Flight Home * Flik is Back! * Celebration * 'Circus Bugs?!' * A Bird! * Atta Apologizes to Flik * Flik Has a Plan * Building the Bird * The Grasshoppers' Hideout * The Party * 'You're Not Warriors?' * The Grasshoppers Arrives/Dot Runs for Her Life * Dot Begs Flik to Come Back * Show Time * Flik to the Rescue/P.T. Flea Burns the Bird * The Ants Band Together * The Chase/Hopper's Demise * Happy Times Again Ending Credits Directed By * Robert Rodriguez * John Lasseter Co-Director By * Andrew Stanton Produced By * Darla K. Anderson * Robert Rodriguez * Kevin Reher Executive Producer * Sarah McArthur Associate Producer * Kori Rae Original Story By * John Lasseter * Andrew Stanton * Robert Rodriguez * Joe Ranft Screenplay By * Andrew Stanton * John McKimson * Donald McEnery & Bob Shaw Music By * Randy Newman Story Supervisor * Joe Ranft Supervising Film Editor * Lee Unkrich Supervising Technical Directors * William Reeves * Eben Ostby Director of Photography * Sharon Calahan Production Designer * William Cone Art Directors * Tia W. Kratter * Bob Pauley Supervising Animators * Glenn McQueen * Rich Quade Shading Supervisor * Rick Sayre Supervising Layout Artist * Ewan Johnson Production Manager *bSusan Tatsuno Hamana Sound Design * Gary Rydstrom Production Supervisors Technical * Graham Walters Editorial * Bill Kinder Story, Art & Layout * Bz Petroff Executive Music Producer * Chris Montan "The Time of Your Life" Written and Performed By * Randy Newman Casting By * Ruth Lambert * Mary Hidalgo, Associate Cast * Flik: Dave Foley * Hopper: Kevin Spacey * Atta: Julia Louis-Dreyfus * Dot: Hayden Panettiere * Queen: Phyllis Diller * Molt: Richard Kind * Slim: David Hyde Pierce * Heimlich: Joe Ranft * Francis: Denis Leary * Manny: Jonathan Harris * Gypsy: Madeline Kahn * Rosie: Bonnie Hunt * Tuck & Roll: Michael McShane * P.T. Flea: John Ratzenberger * Dim: Brad Garrett * Mr. Soil: Roddy McDowall * Dr. Flora: Edie McClurg * Thorny: Alex Rocco * Cornelius: David Ossman Additional Story * Geefwee Boedoe * Jason Katz * Jorgen Klubien * Robert Lence * David Reynolds Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:1999 Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:THX Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios